convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellis
Ellis is a major character from Left 4 Dead. He made his debut in Fusion. Canon Ellis is a protagonist and one of the four playable characters in the video game Left 4 Dead 2. Formerly a junior mechanic from Georgia, his world was changed when a zombie outbreak was let loose across the nation. Opting to survive the zombie apocalypse and rebuild the human race, he bands with other survivors in order to make this objective come true. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Ellis's whereabouts were before the events of Fusion, but it is assumed that he was separated from his group and made his way to the Fuse Research Facility by complete accident. To this day, it is not known if he came back in touch with his friends from his world. Plot Involvement Fusion Ellis had a decent amount of activity throughout the event, notably developing a one-sided romance with Hua Mulan, and briefly interacting with the other participants throughout. After the climactic battle against Ultibahara, Mulan gives him a farewell kiss, but tells him that they cannot be together because of her commitment to her home world. Restless in Rapture It is assumed that Ellis was going about his daily life as a member of the Coalition before suddenly ending up in Rapture against his own will. It is known that in the gap between System Breakdown and Restless in Rapture, he became Cosmo's assistant. It is also revealed in the event that sometime before being transported into Rapture, Ellis on one occasion accidentally spilled a cup of coffee on Revolver Ocelot's outfit. Ellis was decently prominent throughout the event, though his interactions were mostly limited to with Carol Peletier, whom he grew a platonic, yet deep, bond with, due in part to the two of them coming from worlds with similar circumstances. However, they still came into conflict, most notably during the climax when, upon recognizing one of the infected Little Sisters as a person from her home world, Carol would decide to grant a mercy kill, ending the Little Sister's life. While the rest of the group was somewhat disturbed, they decided to sweep it under the rug, believing there to be no time to call Carol out, while Ellis would decide to confront her himself and berate the others for doing so. He also had an awkward conversation with Revolver Ocelot once the group would meet the Resistance against Handsome Jack for the first time, as it is revealed that not only are they both Coalition agents, the two of them have a small history together that is less dramatic than what one would think. Civil War Ellis had a very limited presence within the event, spending a majority of the Coalition Civil War in a coma due to the explosion caused by Ilona that spread all throughout the Coalition HQ. His comatose form was observed by Junko Enoshima, who seemed to recognize him, despite the two having never met before that event. By the end of the event, Ellis has awakened from his coma. Slowly Dead This information will be elaborated upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Fusion In the epilogue of the event, Ellis was recruited into the Coalition by the main representative there, Chris Redfield, and his unofficial associate, Kirei Kotomine. System Breakdown Though he doesn't make an appearance within the actual event, he makes a speaking cameo in the aftermath, as seen when after Frank Castle and Cosmo are discussing the implications of the existence of Ilona in the Coalition HQ. After the conversation ends and they go their separate ways, Ellis looks at Cosmo in surprise, bewildered that there was a talking Russian dog. Restless in Rapture After bidding farewell to Carol, reluctantly coming to terms that they are different people with different moralities, Ellis would return to his life as a Coalition member. Character Relationships * Cosmo - A character from Marvel Comics who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Off-screen, Ellis is Cosmo's assistant within the Coalition. * Hua Mulan - The protagonist of the film Mulan: Rise of a Warrior who made her debut in Fusion. Ellis was visibly attracted to Mulan, and thus, stuck with her for much of the event. Though she did not return his feelings, she still thought of him as a good friend. * Carol Peletier - A character from The Walking Dead who debuted in Restless in Rapture. Due to the two of them coming from worlds with similar circumstances, they become quick allies and friends during the event, despite their differences. * Symmetra - A character from Overwatch who debuted in Restless in Rapture. ''Ellis was infatuated by the Indian beauty and even though she was completely oblivious to his romantic feelings towards her, she considered him a friend in the chaos. Trivia * He likes to play 'Team Fortress 2''' in his spare time. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Restless in Rapture Category:System Breakdown Category:Fusion Category:Coalition Category:Civil War Category:Slowly Dead Category:Fighting of the Spirit